Sete Passos Entre o Tempo e o Espaço
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Projeto Across the Universe: Prometeram a Ginny sete viagens através do tempo e do espaço, mas ela não contava que Draco Malfoy fosse embarcar também na TARDIS. DG.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu ofereci a ela sete viagens. Não sei bem porquê. Mas depois de rebocar planetas, devolver sete companheiros e perder sete vezes mais que isso, me pareceu uma boa idéia.  
Ela não era particularmente especial, mas me parecia fantástica. Talvez fosse por ser ruiva, talvez porque vivia gritando, nervosa, com as mãos na cintura, talvez porque ainda não tivesse perdido a esperança de poder ser melhor do que apenas mais uma secretária. Parte de mim talvez tenha visto nela todos os potenciais da anterior, tudo que eu não tinha conseguido fazer por minha melhor amiga. Mas, o que sou eu, afinal, se não alguém que tudo faz pela culpa.

Existia, também, algo mágico nela. Não deu um único pio quando viu o interior da TARDIS, não pareceu sequer reparar que a parte de dentro era maior. Meramente sentou-se lá, olhando para mim como se não soubesse bem o que deveria fazer. Naquele dia eu a ensinei a definir datas, e pedi que escolhesse uma estrela qualquer para visitarmos, no céu estrelado de Londres.

Acho que foi nesse momento que ele apareceu. Era pouco mais que um garoto, na beira da hombridade, falando em seus tons arrogantes. Ele questionou a ela quem eu era, sugeriu que a garota tinha arranjado finalmente um homem rico para si – logo eu, que nunca tenho dinheiro. Eles discutiram, e eu observei, porque depois de perder algo para si mesmo, o doméstico se torna muito mais interessante.

Eles discutiam como se odiassem um ao outro. Eu achei engraçado, de certa forma, a faísca tão presente – e ao mesmo tempo, tão distante. Entre muitas palavras rudes trocadas, eu fui descobrindo pequenas coisas. Ele era filho único, ela era a sétima filha. Ele tinha uma quantidade indecente de dinheiro, ela vinha de origem humilde. Nunca descobri, no entanto, como se conheceram – nem quis perguntar. Saber tudo não tem graça.

Mas gostei dele, ainda que a provocasse tanto. Havia algo ali que poderia ser melhorado, havia potencial. Então, aproveitei que ela tinha se refugiado dentro da TARDIS, e ele a seguido, para levar a máquina a outro lugar com os dois do lado de dentro.

E destas sete viagens, eu nunca me arrependi. A canção estava perto demais de acabar para arrependimentos.


	2. Estranhos à Bordo

**Capitulo 1 – Estranhos à bordo**

Um som inexplicável encheu o cômodo, mas Draco mal o percebeu de tão chocado que estava. Seus olhos passavam com incredulidade pela sala cheia de luz com colunas semelhantes a árvores e um cano transparente onde pequenas engrenagens se moviam, brilhando firmemente com uma luz dourada. O homem estranho que tinha visto com a Weasley estava mexendo em alguma espécie de painel circular, e sorria para os dois embora o rosto da garota fosse impossível de ser visto com a luz que se refletia em seus cabelos ruivos.

― Isso é loucura! ― sussurrou, voltando imediatamente para a porta.

― Você não vai conseguir... ― começou o homem, mas Draco abriu a porta antes que ele completasse a frase.

Como se não bastasse uma pequena cabine de polícia ter se transformado em um salão, agora Draco encarava um abismo sobre seus pés. O ar lhe faltou quando localizou a Terra, apenas uma pequena esfera, milhares de quilômetros abaixo. Seus olhos se arregalaram tanto quanto podia e ele virou, apontando para o homem.

― Eu fui abduzido! ― berrou, a voz ficando cada vez mais estridente. ― Ele é um alien, ele é uma... COISA! ME LEVE DE VOLTA!

A ruiva começou a rir, achando graça, mas isso só o deixou mais irritado. Ele bateu a porta, e entrou de volta, batendo os pés como uma criança e gritando.

― EU. QUERO. VOLTAR. PARA. MINHA. CASA! EU VOU CONTAR TUDO A POLÍCIA!!!

O homem era pouco menor que ele, franzino, com os cabelos espetados para cima e parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto a garota.

― Bom, você pode fazer isso, é claro... Mas por outro lado, você está numa nave espacial, hein? Já pesou nisso? Todo o universo para ver, mais rápido do que mandar um email!

― NÃO ME IMPORTA! EU QUERO IR PARA CASA!

A jovem continuava a rir, sentada em uma das barras de proteção em volta da pilastra e vendo que não iria conseguir nada com o homem, ele se virou para ela.

― ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA! VOCÊ ME TROUXE PARA CÁ DE PROPÓSITO, SUA NOJENTA POBRETONA! VOCÊ E ESSA COISA ESTÃO MANCOMUNADOS PARA ME ATACAR E ME FAZER PASSAR POR LOUCO!

A garota parou de rir, mas não parece nem um pouco abalada pelas acusações, dando os ombros.

― Eu não tenho a sua imaginação, Malfoy. Aliás, para que você entrou atrás de mim em uma cabine telefônica?

O loiro passou alguns segundos sem responder, tentando lembrar o que tinha passado em sua cabeça antes do choque.

― Eu queria provas de que você estava traindo seu precioso noivinho, entrando em um lugar desses com um homem desconhecido, mas você não iria deixar eu jogar seu tíquete de loteria fora assim, não é? Arranjou logo para que ele me levasse embora antes que eu conseguisse mostrar para aquele cabeça de vento do Potter que você só está interessada é na conta bancária!

Isso finalmente enfureceu a ruiva que na mesma hora virou a mão na sua cara. A garota estava vermelha de raiva enquanto o homem de terno parecia achar aquilo ao mesmo tempo engraçado e curioso.

― Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas! Eu _amo_ Harry! Ele é um homem decente e diferente de você, confia em mim!

Antes que Draco pudesse responder alguma coisa, o homem resolveu que era o momento de intervir na situação, mudando de assunto:

― Então...! Temos todo o tempo e o espaço para explorar, eu prometi sete viagens. Para onde vocês gostariam de ir?

― PARA CASA! ― respondeu o rapaz, novamente gritando.

― Você não consegue pensar em um lugar mais interessante? ― respondeu o sujeito, ainda sorrindo. – Eu poderia levar vocês a planetas onde existem cascatas de diamantes, ou quem sabe até o fim do Mundo, César cruzando o Rubicão e até mesmo Marte seria uma opção mais interessante do que "casa".

O loiro olhou para ele, incrédulo tanto com as coisas que o homem dizia quanto com sua recusa em levá-lo para casa. A ruiva empertigou-se, chamando atenção do sujeito.

― Por que você trouxe ele junto? Se ele quer tanto ir para casa, deixe-o lá!

― Ah, que há de mal em um pouco de diversão? ― ele perguntou, voltando para os controles. ― Certo. Terra, começo do século XXI. Honestamente, não se fazem mais aventureiros como antigamente.

O cômodo inteiro deu um solavanco, fazendo o loiro tropeçar na direção de uma das pilastras. Podia sentir o pânico enchendo novamente seu peito, a raiva que não saber onde estava lhe trazia.

― Que? Que? Queeeee? ― perguntou o homem, puxando o monitor para si.

― O que foi? ― questionou Weasley, segurando-se firme em outra pilastra.

― A TARDIS está sendo puxada por _alguma coisa_. Vamos lá... Não faça isso comigo, não agora!

Draco sentiu o mundo tornar a se estabilizar e assim que conseguiu, procurou a porta. Mas antes de sair, virou-se para o homem para confirmar.

― Estamos na Terra, não?

― Grã-Bretanha, Europa, Terra, Sistema Solar, Ano de Dois Mil e... ― respondeu o homem olhando, seus controles com uma expressão curiosa.

O rapaz não esperou mais nenhum segundo antes de sair, pronto para encontrar-se novamente em Londres, mas a paisagem que o recebeu não tinha a menor semelhança com a cidade agitada que deixara. Até onde a vista alcançava tudo que podia ver eram planícies verdes e morros suaves, pontuados por bosques e florestas. O choque o deixou completamente imóvel – era impossível que houvesse um lugar tão completamente intocado na Grã-Bretanha.

Rapidamente Weasley parou ao seu lado, tão embasbacada quanto ele, observando o espetáculo oferecido pela natureza. O misterioso homem que controlava a nave/máquina/o que quer que fosse apareceu, olhando por cima da cabeça dos dois antes de falar.

― Desculpe, eu quis dizer dois mil e oitocentos _antes_ de Cristo.


	3. Antes de Cristo

**Capítulo 2 — Antes de Cristo**

— Como assim "antes de cristo"? — perguntou o loiro a meia-voz.

— Ah, bem, você sabe... — o sujeito ergueu uma sobrancelha — Faltam três mil anos para o bebê Jesus vai nascer em um estábulo... Embora isso nunca tenha ficado provado.

— É uma boa tirar a limpo — falou a ruiva, animada.

Draco apenas olhou-os, os olhos arregalados por alguns segundos, o que fez a garota prender o riso.

— Nós viajamos no tempo — falou, meio abobalhado.

— Acho que sim, é — respondeu o Doctor, sorrindo.

— Mas... — o loiro virou para trás, entrando novamente na TARDIS, saiu e deu a volta na cabine azul antes de falar. —É só uma caixa azul! Só uma cabine azul da polícia!

— É — respondeu o homem, trocando um olhar divertido com Ginny.

— Isso é... absurdo. — declarou, dando dois passos para longe da TARDIS.

— É como nas lendas, seu bobo! — ela deu um tapinha no braço do loiro, sorrindo. — O salvador da caixa azul? Como a Igreja que visitamos com a escola no centro de Chisiwick?

— Que igreja? — perguntou o Doctor, curioso.

— Não importa — respondeu a garota, animada.

— Então nós estamos no passado — declarou Draco, como se a ficha tivesse acabado de cair.

— Sim — respondeu o homem, com um sorriso contagiante.

— Três mil anos no passado?

— Mais ou menos cinco mil anos no seu passado — corrigiu. — Em que anos vocês estavam mesmo?

— Dois mil — respondeu a ruiva prontamente.

— Dois mil? Ótimo ano. Estive lá algumas vezes. Ah, o bug do milênio foi divertido!

Neste momento foram Draco e Ginny que trocaram um olhar confuso.

— Não houve um bug do milênio, foi só um boato.

— Não? Ah, bem, deixa para lá! — os dois humanos trocaram outro olhar, ligeiramente preocupado. — Então, já que estamos aqui, que tal explorarmos um pouco?

— Eu acho uma ótima idéia! — responde Ginny, sorrindo de forma tão contagiante que fez o coração do Doctor se comprimir; mas rapidamente controlou-se, voltando a usar uma expressão animada, olhando agora para Draco. — Então, ahn? O que me diz?

— Vocês estão loucos? Vamos ser atacados por alguma tribo primitiva e virar jantar!

— O canibalismo não era uma prática comum aqui — falou a ruiva com uma expressão de desprezo.

— Já ouviu falar em força de expressão, Weasley? Hipérbole? Ou você não chegou a ter esse nível de instrução.

— Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu tive tanta...

— Adoro esses momentos domésticos! — afirmou o Doctor, ainda sorrindo para ambos.

Tanto Draco quanto Ginny responderam a esse comentário com um olhar de profundo desgosto.

— Deixa pra lá. Bem, então, vamos dar uma volta?

Ele virou-se na direção da colina mais próxima, imediatamente acompanhado pela garota, e Draco ficou parado, indeciso.

— Feche a porta, está bem? — ele gritou, e restou ao rapaz obedecer, fechando a porta da cabine com uma pequena batida e correndo para encontrá-los.

* * *

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ela simplesmente veio pra cá, sem eu mandar nem nada — falava o Doctor quando ele os alcançou.

— Ela? — perguntou o loiro.

— A TARDIS.

— Sua nave tem _sexo_?

— Ela é uma TARDIS — respondeu, como se isso resolvesse a questão.

— E você quer dizer que não consegue controlá-la? Ótimo! No passado e preso com um incompetente.

— Ela tem vontade própria! — retrucou, sem se irritar. — É um ser vivo, afinal.

O loiro riu pelo nariz, com desprezo antes de dizer.

— Então você tem um cavalo de viagem no tempo e sem esteio. Ótimo.

— Pode-se de dizer isso, é.

Os três continuaram andando pela planície, em direção a uma das colinas, toda a vista em volta sem marcas e a grama se estendendo por metros e metros ao redor.

Ao chegarem ao toopo da colina mais próxima, viram que uma floresta ocupava o outro lado.

— Ninguém por perto — falou a ruiva, desanimada.

— Devemos estar um tanto longe da aldeia mais próxima. Mas não muito longe, essa ilha inteira é tomada por tribos, doze tribos aliás. — Doctor olhou com atenção para floresta. — Certamente alguém passa por aqui, tem uma trilha ali — ele apontou.

Eles desceram em direção as árvores mais próximas, entrando na floresta.

— Não tem nem bichos aqui, é assustadoramente quieto! — reclamou Draco.

— Ah, tem sim — falou o homem. — Você é que está os assustando com todo esse barulho pra andar.

A ruiva parou, respirando fundo sob a copa das árvores.

— O ar aqui é tão limpo! Quase não dá pra reconhecer de tão limpo!

— A lei diz que para cada árvore derrubada, uma nova deve ser plantada.

— E quando foi que conseguiram devastar tanto? Quase não tem mais florestas na Inglaterra! — perguntou a garota, curiosa.

— Quando os romanos chegaram eles abriram estradas cruzando todo o sul da Inglaterra, até o norte, também. E precisavam de madeira para fazer seus prédios e tudo mais. Eles não tinham muita cultura de preservação, os romanos, costumavam explorar bastante suas províncias.

— Como os espanhóis fizeram na América — respondeu a ruiva, olhando para ele.

— É, exatamente como isso.

O homem sorriu para Ginny, que parecia quase brilhar sob sua atenção. Ver aquilo deixava Draco com náuseas, como se estivesse testemunhando algo errado, como se estivesse sendo traído ou rebaixado.

Parou, irritado com seus pensamentos, e por um momento pode sentir sua pele eriçar. Olhou para os dois lados, mas não havia nada de ameaçador, apenas a floresta silenciosa, as árvores quietas. Virou-se e deu mais alguns passos, tentando tirar aquilo da cabeça, mas a sensação não melhorou, pelo contrário, ficou ainda mais forte.

O loiro correu até alcançar os dois.

— Estamos sendo observados.

O Doctor olhou para ele, sua expressão completamente ilegível. Weasley olhou em volta e começou a dizer.

— Deixe de ser medroso não tem nin...

Ela não chegou a acabar a frase, um homem pulou da árvore mais próxima e prendeu seus braços em um movimento decidido. Antes mesmo que Draco pudesse registrar o que tinha acontecido, outro homem estava segurando-o, e Weasley se debatia irritada, gritando que queria ser solta. Outro guerreiro segurava o Doctor com muito mais violência do que os dois estavam sendo presos.

Dois outros guerreiros estavam parados perto, com expressões pouco amigáveis; e um terceiro, andando calmamente até eles apontou a lança para o peito do Doctor e falou:

— Quem são vocês? O que pensam que estão fazendo aqui?


	4. Instrumentos Mágicos

**Capítulo 3 — Instrumentos Mágicos**

— Na na na na na... Primeiro, eu acho que você deveria abaixar essa lança. — falou o homem, ainda com animação na voz, como se ser seguro daquele jeito fosse algo absolutamente natural em sua vida. — Nós não estamos armados, nós não somos nenhuma ameaça!

O que parecia ser o chefe do grupo fez um gesto, e os homens os revistaram, sem achar nada a não ser uma caneta de modelo esquisito em um dos bolsos, e os celulares dos dois.

— Que tipo de armas são essas? Parecem coisas do antigo-povo-do-mar. — O guerreiro estava sério, e parecia mais ameaçador que nunca, a pintura azul marcando a pele pálida.

— Não são armas — falou a ruiva, ainda tentando se soltar. — São... Para falar com as pessoas.

— Para que vocês têm boca então?

— Para falar com as pessoas que estão longe — corrigiu o loiro, entediado.

Isso fez os guardas os soltarem, embora ainda segurassem o homem mais velho.

— Feitiçaria. Feiticeiros de outra tribo! Mil perdões, senhor, não queríamos ofendê-los.

Draco os olhou incrédulo, levantando os olhos para encontrar os de seus companheiros de viagem. A garota parecia tão surpresa quanto ele, enquanto o homem não parecia estar nem um pouco surpreso.

— Eles são meus aprendizes — respondeu, com uma nova dignidade na voz.

Os guardas o soltaram diante dessa afirmação, mas o chefe continuava encarando-o com reservas.

— Uma mulher? Como o senhor pode...

— E por que não uma mulher? — questionou a ruiva, pegando fogo, mas o homem a puxou pelo braço a fazendo ficar calada.

— Ela é uma de nossas Irmãs Sagradas e partilha nossa caminhada como forma de auxiliar aqueles que precisam.

O jovem guerreiro mantinha sua postura orgulhosa e os avaliava firmemente por alguns instantes antes de responder.

— Muito bem então. Vocês virão conosco, para ter com nossos Anciões. Devolvam as coisas deles — falou, finalmente, e eles recuperaram seus pertences.

— Caley, Devlin, levem-nos até a tribo. O resto de nós ainda precisa arranjar comida.

* * *

Os dois rapazes não pareciam particularmente contentes com a tarefa que lhes tinha sido designada. Também não pareciam particularmente desconfiados dos forasteiros, ou muito dispostos a ficar perto; a idéia de que eram alguma espécie de feiticeiros os deixara em uma aceitação muda e um pouco hostil.

— Porque eles acharam que éramos feiticeiros? — perguntou Ginny, confusa.

— Oras, preste atenção, Weasley, aparelhos para falar a distância? O que mais queria que eles achassem?

— Bem... é — falou o homem com as mãos nos bolsos do paletó — O cabelo vermelho também deve ter ajudado.

— O cabelo? — ela perguntou, confusa, pegando uma das mechas flamejantes.

— Que tem de especial em ter cabelos parecendo uma fornalha? — emendou Draco.

A garota fez uma careta, e ele respondeu com um olhar de desprezo.

— Use sua cabeça — falou o outro, olhando para cima. — E seus olhos. Você não reparou neles?

— Reparar o que? — questionou o rapaz, confuso.

— Uma dúzia de loiros atléticos e arrogantes, você realmente não notou? Achei que estivesse quase a vontade... A não ser por ser tão magrelo;

— Qual o problema em ser magrelo? — questionou o homem, e o loiro retrucou, indignado.

— Nenhum problema! E eu não sou gay pra ficar notando nesse tipo de coisa!

— Há controvérsias — foi a resposta da ruiva, rindo para si mesma.

— De qualquer forma — interrompeu o homem, antes que continuassem a trocar insultos sem motivo. — Esse tom de ruivo, vermelho é muito forte pro normal deles. Mas é bastante comum entre descendentes de atlantes.

— Atlantes... Você quer dizer... de Atlântida? — questionou Draco.

— O que mais poderia ser atlante? — foi a resposta imediata.

— Atlântida é só uma lenda!

— E caixas voadoras azuis também — retrucou a ruiva.

— Sério, qual é a história das caixas azuis?

— Nada não, então, me diz outra coisa: como eles podem estar falando inglês?

— Eles não estão falando inglês, estão falando... Seja lá qual for o dialeto deles, alguma forma de gaélico. E não tente falar gaélico com eles, provavelmente eles vão confundir com galego ou algo parecido.

— Qual a diferença? — perguntou o rapaz, confuso.

— Tem muitas diferenças. — respondeu o homem, indignado. — A música por exemplo. É uma séria diferença na música. Nunca, nunca interrompam um galego cantando.

Os dois humanos se entreolharam, divididos entre achar graça, ficarem confusos e simplesmente desacreditarem no que tinham acabado de ouvir.

— Mas eu estou ouvindo inglês — insistiu a ruiva. — e eles estão entendendo o que a gente diz!

— Ah, sim, isso é a TARDIS. O campo telepático dela traduz tudo que vocês ouvem e falam, por isso é que vocês ouvem inglês.

— Então sua nave-mulher é como um grande tradutor online falando em nossa cabeça? — caçoou o rapaz, rindo.

— Ah não! É muito diferente! — respondeu o homem, sério.

— A grande diferença sendo? — perguntou a ruiva, também sorrindo.

— A TARDIS funciona. — Ele olhou novamente para a frente, as mãos no bolso do sobretudo e continuou — O ruim de viajar tão para o passado é que eles não tem lojinhas!

Draco já tinha concluído, muito antes, que estavam acompanhados por um homem completamente louco, mas tal frase teve um impacto muito maior em Ginny: não apenas ela começou a desconfiar que ele era meio maluco, como também ficou particularmente impressionada que ele conseguisse fazê-la ter algo em comum com Draco Malfoy — de todas as pessoas.

* * *

A aldeia para onde eles tinham sido levados parecia bastante organizada — ainda que primitiva. As crianças brincavam no meio da clareira, enquanto as mulheres trabalhavam na porta das casas de madeira. Parecia que todas as pessoas eram brancas e com diferentes tons de loiro e castanho claro nos cabelos.

Não tiveram muito tempo para observar, sendo levados imediatamente para uma das maiores casas, onde, aparentemente, estavam reunidos os Anciões e Chefes da tribo. Eles sentavam-se em uma mesa, homens e mulheres, com apenas as marcas de expressão mostrando a idade quando os cabelos brancos eram quase imperceptíveis em meio aos fios quase sem cor.

— Nós os achamos na floresta, perto do Monumento — falou Delvin, sua lança ainda na mão.

— Você pode ir agora, meu filho — falou um dos homens, claramente o chefe, olhando para os recém chegados. — Agora, quem são vocês?

— Bom, eu sou o Doctor, ela é Ginny e ele é Draco.

— Um curandeiro? — exclamou uma das mulheres, o cabelo preso com uma rica presilha de azeviche. — Isso é raro, um curandeiro andando sem rumo.

— Ainda assim, é uma chegada apropriada — falou um dos homens mais velhos, cuja cabeça continuava baixa e segurava firmemente em seu cajado. — Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda.

— Nós estamos no meio de uma crise — admitiu o chefe. — Se vocês puderem, com sua mágica, fazer qualquer coisa para nos ajudar, seremos gratos.

— Okay, vamos lá. Me contem o que está acontecendo — falou o homem, com um sorriso.

— Nós temos um monumento para os nossos mortos, duas horas daqui, para o norte. — começou o homem e respirou fundo. — Nós fizemos tudo que sempre fizemos antes, mas algo mudou, Doctor. Primeiro alguns de nossos guerreiros, e depois algumas crianças... sumiram.

— O quão surpreendente isso pode ser? É claro que tem toda espécie de bichos e... — começou Draco, impaciente, mas o velho bateu com seu cajado no chão, assustando-o.

— Impaciência é uma péssima característica em um Druida, meu filho. Você deve aprender a escutar, antes de chegar a conclusões.

O Doctor o olhou por baixo dos olhos com uma clara expressão de quem gostaria de dizer "eu avisei", e o loiro corou de vergonha. Quis insultar e gritar com o velho, mas quem sabia o que aqueles selvagens poderiam fazer se acabassem com seu disfarce.

— Nenhuma fera, nenhum traço de sangue, nada — arrematou o chefe, sério. — Apenas uma coisa mudou.

— E o que foi essa coisa? — falou Ginny, inclinando a cabeça.

— As pedras estão se movendo.


	5. Pedras Que Se Movem

**Capitulo 4 — Pedras Que Se Movem**

Todos no pequeno cômodo se entreolharam por um segundo silencioso, repleto de tensão. O Doctor tinha curiosidade nos olhos, e Ginny parecia perplexa, mas Draco achava que tudo aquilo era uma tolice.

— Vocês querem dizer que tem tido terremotos? — perguntou, entediado.

O chefe o censurou com o olhar, antes de responder.

— Claro que não. Eu disse que _as pedras_ estão se mexendo, não _o chão_.

— Não seja rude, Draco. Essas pessoas sabem o que são terremotos. — replicou o homem, antes de sorrir de forma contagiante para todos. — Então, as pedras estão se mexendo!

Mas o questionamento descuidado de Draco tinha colocado o chefe novamente em uma posição defensiva, e os encarava com uma expressão desconfiada.

— De onde vocês vieram? Vocês falam como nós, mas não se vestem como nós, nem como nenhum filho de atlante que já conheci. — ele encarou o Doctor diretamente. — Você não se parece com um de nós, e _ele_ — indicou o loiro com a cabeça. — tem nome de Heleno.

O homem moreno correu os olhos por toda a cena rapidamente, antes de começar a falar, no melhor tom brincalhão.

— A mãe dele gostava de histórias _um pouco demais_. A família dele faz negócios com os Helenos.

O Chefe continuava sem parecer acreditar muito na história.

— E o filho deles foi se tornar Druida, hem?

— É o mais novo de sete, muitas bocas para alimentar, sabe como é.

O loiro o olhou cheio de desgosto e irritação, mas o homem apenas sorriu para o companheiro de viagem. Ginny escondeu o rosto para que não vissem suas risadinhas, mas a vingança estava escrita em seus olhos. O chefe também riu.

— Eu tive sorte de nascer no momento certo. — falou, sorrindo. — Cynric, o druida não me parece certo.

— De qualquer forma, vocês dizem que as pedras estão _se mexendo_?

— É quase como se andassem, Doctor — respondeu o homem, cansado. — Um pouco mais perto de nós a cada dia. Primeiro, uma das crianças desapareceu enquanto as mulheres colhiam ervas perto do monumento. Depois, um de nossos construtores sumiu sem deixar vestígio enquanto procurava boa madeira. E encontramos uma pedra no meio da floresta, uma das pedras, com certeza.

— Como vocês podem ter certeza que era uma _daquelas_ pedras? — perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

— Pelo formato, é claro — respondeu o mais jovem da mesa, claramente um guerreiro. — Não existem pedras naturais daquela maneira.

— Claro que não. — respondeu o Doctor, sorrindo. — Vocês podem nos levar até lá?

— Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda — respondeu o homem mais velho, suspirando.

— Certo, então.

— Caley os levará até lá.

— Certo, então! Lá vamos nós!

A sessão claramente tinha sido encerrada, e todos saíram de suas mesas. O Chefe aproximou-se do homem mais velho, com seriedade.

— Espero que possa nos ajudar, Doctor. Nós já não sabemos o que fazer.

— Eu prometo para você, Cynric, que vamos fazer de tudo para resolver seu problema. — O guerreiro apareceu, pronto, e o Doctor deu aos seus dois companheiros um sorriso animado. — Bem, então! Vamos lá!

Draco saiu primeiro, acompanhado do Doctor, mas a velha senhora segurou Ginny pelo pulso antes que ela saísse.

— As pedras... Elas conversam.

— O que?

— Quando começa a escurecer, elas conversam. Sussurram. Coisas terríveis. Você vai ouvir também, eu sei.

A mulher soltou a ruiva, que continuava perplexa, e se esgueirou para outro canto da cabana. A garota ficou alguns segundos sem se mexer, até que foi despertada pelo grito animado do Doctor.

— Vamos lá, Ginny! Você não vai querer perder isso!

— Estou indo — respondeu, olhando uma última vez para a velha, cujos olhos perspicazes pareciam conhecer tudo a seu respeito.

E tal simples idéia era o suficiente para deixar Ginny arrepiada.

* * *

Os três caminhavam um pouco atrás de seu guia, e foi a vez de Draco puxar assunto.

— Como as pedras podem estar se mexendo?

— Eu não posso imaginar como a menos que... Não! Não pode ser... Mas e se...? Isso é ruim. Ruim, ruim! Isso é mais que ruim! Isso é realmente... muito... ruim.

— Você poderia explicar ao invés de ficar falando como um louco — repreendeu o loiro, irritado.

— Elas são só pedras, o quão ruim pode ser? — perguntou a ruiva, tentando se tranqüilizar.

— Mas e se... E se não fossem pedras? — falou o homem, olhando para os dois. — E se estivessem apenas se _disfarçando_ de pedras?

— Como estariam se disfarçando?

— Eu preciso pensar! — respondeu, batendo na própria cabeça. — É muito complicado — falou, então, e Draco ficou ainda mais emburrado.

— Ele nos trata como idiotas — reclamou para Ginny, e a garota riu.

— Você trata os outros assim o tempo inteiro!

— Porque vocês são idiotas o tempo inteiro! — respondeu, irritado.

A ruiva deu língua, ainda se divertindo, e o homem olhou para os dois, confuso.

— Vocês nunca param com isso? — perguntou, meio espantado. — Ah, bem, acho que não conseguiriam.

Eles o olharam, e Draco, ofendido, começou a perguntar.

— Por que tem tanta certeza?

— Vocês se odeiam, não é mesmo? — falou, rindo. — Como nas histórias!

Os dois se entreolharam diante da frase, pois apesar de ser verdade, também dava a entender coisas que preferiam não ver ou imaginar.

— Quem, afinal, é você, Doctor? Qual seu nome? — perguntou o loiro, e o homem pareceu um pouco acuado, um tanto desconcertado e ao mesmo tempo, saudoso. — De onde você veio?

Ginny estava igualmente curiosa a respeito dessas coisas, a assentiu em concordância, olhando-o com curiosidade.

— Céus, vocês resolvem concordar justamente nisso? — Depois de alguns segundos, ele riu. — Eu venho de um planeta chamado Gallifrey. Sou um Senhor do Tempo, e nós descobrimos como manipular o vortex temporal e viajar através dele. Bem, e do espaço, mas comparado com a dificuldade de se manipular um vortex, isso não seria nada demais, seria? Não, acho que não.

Os dois humanos se entreolharam, sem saber o que pensar a respeito de tal afirmação.

— Um Senhor do Tempo? — repetiu a ruiva.

— É, isso ai.

— E aquela sua nave...

— É uma TARDIS. Significa Tempo e Dimensão Relativas No Espaço; porque é isso que ela faz.

— Isso é só um nome complicado para 'ela é maior por dentro' — falou o loiro, de mau-humor.

— Oh, você é brilhante! — respondeu, sem nenhum traço de ironia. — Mas é um bom nome. E uma boa forma de viajar, não é?

Ele sorriu charmosamente na direção de ambos, e Ginny riu, o que deixou Draco ainda mais emburrado. Talvez essa reação tenha feito o alienígena perceber algo, pois imediatamente anunciou.

— Eu vou fazer algumas perguntas ao jovem Caley.

Ele saiu e Ginny o observou sorrindo, até fazer cara feia para o loiro que se aproximava.

— Você não consegue se controlar — ele disse, como forma de acusação. — Está dando risinhos para esse sujeito como se não houvesse um anel no seu dedo!

Ela remexeu nervosamente no anel, mas seu rosto não traia culpa alguma.

— E desde quando isso é problema seu? — perguntou.

— Você nem mesmo sabe o _nome_ dele de verdade. O Doctor! Isso não é um nome, é um título de graduação! Honestamente, Weasley! Eu sempre soube que você era meio estúpida e que não podia ver um sorriso bonito, mas ir atrás dele ultrapassa até os padrões de imbecilidade que eu tenho pra você; e eles são excepcionalmente baixos!

A ruiva cruzou os braços, cheia de raiva mas reconhecendo sua loucura.

— Você viu a... TARDIS? — ela perguntou, finalmente, e era visível que tentava controlar sua irritação. — Você a viu! E aquilo é... Como alguém poderia dizer não aquilo? Tudo que ele podia oferecer, e estar de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido! Nós estamos na pré-história, Malfoy, quando você imaginou que faria algo assim.

— Nunca — ele concedeu, e quase sorriu, antes de notar com quem falava. — Mesmo assim foi idiota e arriscado. Eu devia era voltar a TARDIS e deixar vocês dois fazerem a loucura que fosse enquanto eu estava seguro e pronto pra voltar pra casa.

— E por que não vai? Ninguém está fazendo questão de você! — falou, numa explosão apaixonada.

— Porque quero garantir que ele vai estar vivo para me levar.

* * *

— É uma delas — falou o jovem guerreiro, visivelmente em pânico. Sua mão fez um sinal estranho, para espantar o mal.

— Oh, que beleza! — anunciou o Doctor, com alegria. — Oh, você é a coisa mais linda que... Nossa!

— É só uma pedra — respondeu Draco, ainda soturno. — Uma pedra quadrada, só isso.

— Oh, Draco, Draco Draco! Isso é tão mais que 'só uma pedra'! Isso é... Uma beleza! Bem, e impossível. Mas eu sempre gostei de impossível, e isso... Oh!

— O que é então? — perguntou a ruiva, curiosa e chegando perto.

— Não encoste! — gritou o alienígena, e ela pulou para trás. — Deixe-me ver isso!

Ele deu a volta na pedra, vendo o caminho por onde ela fora transportada. Abaixando-se, ele pegou a terra e colocou-a na ponta da língua, sob o olhar enojado dos dois companheiros.

— Definitivamente não é bom! — anunciou, com animação. — Isso é uma ameaça para a vila inteira!

— Você está sorrindo! — falou a ruiva, horrorizada.

— Oh, é — falou, a expressão ficando séria por um instante. — Desculpe, mas isso é... Lindo!

— O que, exatamente, é isso? — perguntou Draco, já irritado.

— Isso é a evolução acontecendo diante de nossos olhos! — disse, correndo em torno da pedra. — Oh, Darwin teria amado isso! É tão coisa dele! Eu levaria uma amostra para ele se não fosse tão perigoso!

— Darwin morreu há muito tempo — resondeu secamente.

— Estamos em dois mil antes de Cristo, Draco! Ele não vai nascer por outros quase quatro mil anos! Preste atenção! — falou, em tom repreensivo e a ruiva riu.

— Certo, mas o que é isso? — insistiu a garota, enquanto ele continuava a parecer animado.

— Você sabe que vocês são descendentes de macacos, não é? — sua excitação era histérica enquanto os dois acenavam com a cabeça. — Bem, essa pedra é como os macacos para vocês.

— Você se importa em fazer sentido? — perguntou o loiro, cruzando os braços.

— Muito tempo atrás... Quero dizer muito tempo mesmo atrás... Surgiu uma raça que nós chamamos de... Weeping Angels, os assassinos solitários. Eles são quase tão antigos quanto o universo e capazes de sobreviver à quase tudo porque tem o sistema de defesa mais perfeito que já foi desenvolvido!

— Oh, diferente do sistema bancário então — respondeu o rapaz, quase sorrindo novamente.

— Eles têm uma tranca quântica, e quando alguém os vê eles se tornam pedra!

— Só tem dois problemas nessa sua conversa — comentou a ruiva, confusa. — Um, isso não é um anjo, é um quadrado. Dois, se ele vira pedra, o que pode fazer?

— Quando você vira de costas... Quando você pisca... — a voz dele era ameaçadora, e não desviava os olhos do monumento. — Ele volta a existir e se move rápido o suficiente.

— Para matar? — agora ela tinha medo.

— Gentilmente — respondeu o alien, movendo a cabeça pro lado. — Eles se alimentam de energia potencial, então te mandam para o passado e te deixam viver até morrer enquanto no presente eles comem todos seus dias futuros.

A definição fez os dois tremerem de medo, e voltarem a olhar a pedra.

— Isso continua não sendo um anjo — falou o loiro, desconfiado.

— Como eu disse... Evolução! — novamente animado, o homem sorria pros dois. — Ninguém nunca soube como eles se desenvolveram, eles são tão antigos quanto o universo! E agora eu estou vendo, aqui! Bem na minha frente! Não é maravilhoso?

— Você tem uma máquina do tempo — riu-se a ruiva. — Nunca tinha vindo à essa época? Nem ninguém?

— Eles não são daqui — falou, suspirando. — Devem ter caído por uma fenda temporal e aterrissado aqui.

— Você não podia simplesmente voltar mais no tempo e descobrir? — insistiu.

— Regras básicas da viagem no tempo, você não pode voltar para _antes_ dela ser inventada! — o homem riu ao dizer isso, e o loiro riu também.

— Todo mundo sabe disso, Weasley!

Os dois pareciam muito satisfeitos, e ela balançou a cabeça desaprovando.

— Nós só temos um problema agora — falou o Doctor, sério novamente.

— O que? — perguntaram os dois.

— Caley sumiu.


	6. O Julgamento

**Capítulo 5 – O julgamento**

— Certo, vamos todos ficar calmos — falou em vão o alienígena, enquanto os três encaravam a pedra, meio metro adiante de seu local inicial.

— Fácil falar — resmungou o loiro, quase sem respirar.

— Agora tudo que precisamos fazer é andar para longe sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Como se isso fosse fácil! — falou Ginny, tensa. — Tem árvores por aqui.

A clareira era cercada de árvores estreitas, e mesmo o caminho por onde tinham vindo não era largo o suficiente para garantir que continuassem a ver a pedra por muito tempo.

— Bem, é uma pedra. Ela não pode se mover tão rápido quanto se fosse um anjo — tentou racionalizar o Doctor.

— O sol está baixando. — avisou Draco, dando dois passos para trás. — É melhor irmos logo.

— Certo. Nós podemos fazer isso. Bem devagar, agora.

Os três andaram para trás, tentando não fazer barulho, como se aquilo fosse ajudar em algo. Chegando cada vez mais perto uns dos outros, andando de costas pela trilha estreita, temendo o instante em que _aquilo_ deixasse de estar visível.

— Está quase fora do nosso campo de visão — anunciou Draco, tenso.

— Tudo bem. Eu tenho um plano para quando isso acontecer — falou o lord do tempo, atipicamente sério.

— E qual é? — perguntou a ruiva, encolhendo-se a cada passo.

— CORRAM!

Sem precisar de um segundo aviso, os dois jovens começaram a correr desesperadamente na direção por onde tinham vindo. Draco era alto, e suas pernas longas o deram a dianteira rapidamente, enquanto o Doctor puxava Ginny pela mão. Não demorou muito para que começassem a ouvir sons estranhos, como se algo estivesse sendo arrastado pela floresta.

— Mais rápido! — gritou Draco, acelerando.

Os outros dois o seguiram, parando já na entrada do círculo de cabanas, sob o olhar curioso dos nativos enquanto respiravam fundo. A garota olhou em volta, ainda assustada, e falou:

— O que a impede de vir para cá?

— Nada — respondeu o alienígena, quase rindo. — Mas tem muitos olhos aqui.

— E agora? — perguntou o loiro. — O que vamos fazer?

— Contar a eles o que está levando as pessoas, é claro! — respondeu o homem, sorrindo.

— E você acha que eles vão aceitar isso bem? — perguntou o rapaz, desconfiado.

— Não subestime! Eles são mais capazes de acreditar que _vocês_.

— Draco acha que só ele é capaz de compreender as coisas. — retrucou a ruiva, implicando.

O homem saiu ainda um tanto animado, acompanhado da garota, na direção da cabana do chefe. Draco respirou fundo, observando por um instante antes de declarar.

— Só eu notei que isso não pode acabar bem? — perguntou para si mesmo, antes de segui-los.

* * *

Toda a tribo foi reunida naquela tarde, para que todos soubessem das descobertas do Doctor. A expectativa enchia o ar, e o Chefe da tribo levantou-se de sua cadeira, que fora trazida ao centro das cabanas junto com as pertencentes aos demais membros do conselho.

— Então, Doctor! Nós te enviamos porque é um Sábio, e tudo sabe sobre os mistérios do mundo! Conte-nos o que encontrou.

— Bem, erm... Eu descobri que as criaturas... Bem, as pedras, elas são, é... criaturas. Do espaço.

Era claro para Draco e Ginny que o alienígena estava incomodado com toda aquela atenção, sua habilidade de falar desaparecendo por completo em público.

— Espaço? — questionou o homem, confuso.

— É, bem... Do céu. De... depois da lua.

Um dos homens do conselho levantou-se, erguendo o cajado.

— Os deuses estão entre nós! — gritou para a multidão, parecendo exultante. — Eu sempre disse que isso iria acontecer! Eles desceram de seu palácio e vieram misturar-se conosco, pela glória de nossa tribo!

A tribo pareceu animada com a ideia, gritos de concordância reverberaram, os guerreiros levantaram suas lanças em um grito de guerra, enquanto o Senhor do Tempo parecia aterrorizado com aquilo.

— Eles acham que as pedras são deuses! — exclamou a ruiva, impressionada. — De onde eles tiraram isso?

— Bem, eles têm apenas uma palavra para "céu" e "paraíso" — comentou o Doctor, balançando a cabeça. — Mas eu preciso esclarecer isso! Seria um erro terrível, terrível se...

— Os deuses nos ajudarão, e nos tornaremos uma tribo poderosa! Nossos inimigos serão massacrados, pois temos a força dos deuses conosco!

— Não, não, não... Eu quis dizer que eles vêm de outro _lugar_, não que vieram do paraíso! Não são deuses, eles são perigosos!

— E quem é _você_, Doctor, para nos dizer quem são os nossos deuses? — questionou novamente o homem, apontando o cajado para ele. — Você não é um de nós, você é um estrangeiro! Por tudo que sabemos, pode até ser um espião dos inimigos!

— Calma, Conary — alertou a velha mulher, sentada ao seu lado. — Ele é um de nós, não serve a nenhum mestre que não seus deuses.

— E quem garante a você, Aisling, que os deuses a que ele serve não são inimigos dos nossos?

— Inimigos ou não, todos tem o direito de serem servidos — replicou a mulher, levantando-se também. — Ou você está esquecendo daquilo que aprendeu?

— Silêncio — decretou o chefe, e ambos sentaram relutantemente. — Vamos ouvir o estrangeiro Doctor.

— Ah, obrigado — respondeu, sorrindo. — Eu não sou inimigo, e não vim ofender seus deuses...

— Um inimigo inteligente diria isso! — zombou Conary. — Se você não é um inimigo, me diga, onde está Caley? Por que ainda não o vimos aqui?

O silêncio pairou por toda a reunião, observando a resposta do homem. Ginny torceu as mãos de nervoso, por trás das costas, enquanto Draco murmurou.

— Agora estamos ferrados.

O homem colocou as mãos no bolso, e sua expressão era genuinamente triste conforme respondeu:

— Eu sinto muito... Eu realmente sinto muito, mas ele se foi.

— O que você quer dizer com "se foi"? — questionou o chefe, parecendo chocado. — Para onde ele foi? O que vocês fizeram para que ele fosse?

— Nada! — respondeu o Doctor, imediatamente. — As pedras... Você não pode deixar de olhá-las... Se você virar de costas, se você piscar... Elas se movem, e rápido o suficiente para te encostar e... Bem, elas te enviam para o passado. Eu sinto muito, mas ele se foi. Para sempre.

— Meu filho! — exclamou o chefe, sentando-se com a mão no peito, sob o som do assombro dos demais. — Meu único filho!

— E você diz que as pedras não são deuses? — Falou Conary, levantando-se novamente e passando a dominar o local. — Eu te digo, Doctor, _esse_ é o poder dos nossos deuses! Eles estão entre nós!

A população gritou com alegria, concordando.

— Eles andarão entre nós e conheceremos seus segredos! Nós seremos imortais, como eles, pois eles entregam suas dádivas a nós! O que eles fizeram a Caley foi uma _benção_!

— Isso está _errado_. Não é dado a nós possuir as dádivas divinas — respondeu Aisling, irritada. — Caley foi tirado de nós! Isto não é uma benção, é uma punição!

— Você tem razão, irmã! — respondeu o velho, os olhos febris. — Eles vêm para nos abençoar, e como vocês os recebem? — perguntou, apontando para a tribo em geral. — Acolhendo um inimigo e pedindo que _ele_ desvende seus segredos, ao invés dos homens da própria tribo! Claro que eles ficam _furiosos_! Eles conhecem o passado, o presente e o futuro, e sabiam o que faríamos! Mandaram as pedras para nos testar. É por isso que levaram nossas crianças, nossas mulheres! E nós falhamos, pedindo ajuda a um sacerdote de falsos deuses! E agora nossos guerreiros! Caley foi levado e abençoado, mas nossa tribo foi amaldiçoada por enviar um estrangeiro para onde os Deuses caminham!

— Ouçam o que eu estou falando! Essas pedras não são deuses! Não querem o seu bem! — tentou novamente o Doctor.

— Cale-se! — ordenou o sacerdote, inflamado de terror. — Tudo isto é culpa sua! Sua presença é uma afronta aos nossos deuses!

— Seus deuses não podem desaprovar alguém querendo _ajudar_! — tentou racionalizar Draco.

— Eles desaprovam quando vêm de inimigos como _vocês_! — gritou o sacerdote, irado. — E a única forma como podemos nos redimir, é oferecer um sacrifício aos deuses! Sacrificar nossos inimigos!

— Agora eu acho que você está indo longe demais — anunciou o Doctor, empertigando-se. — Vamos parar com essa história de sacrifício!

— E que sacrifício melhor — continuou o homem. — do que os falsos sacerdotes que nos desgraçaram?

— Acho que devíamos correr — alertou Draco, baixinho, mas era tarde demais. Os guerreiros próximos já apontavam as lanças perigosamente perto deles, encurralando-os.

— Nós devemos amarrar esse Doctor na pedra do sacrifício e deixar que os deuses decidam qual é a melhor punição para ele!

— Vocês estão cometendo um erro! — avisou o alienígena.

— Prendam-no! — gritou o homem, e as lanças aproximaram-se ainda mais do alienígena, enquanto um dos guerreiros empurrou Draco e segurou os braços deles, amarrando-os.

— E o que faremos com os outros dois? — perguntou Angus, o chefe dos guerreiros.

— Nós podemos pedir um resgate por eles — respondeu o homem, sorrindo de forma feroz. — Assim, além de nossos deuses ficarem felizes, nosso tesouro também crescerá! Nós teremos plena glória! Avante, todos para a pedra do Sacrifício!

Os homens começaram a puxar todos violentamente, carregando-os para longe. Já estavam longe quando a sacerdotisa levantou-se, e ao erguer a mão, eles pararam, esperando que ela falasse.

— Eu jurei que todas as mulheres seriam para mim como parte de minha própria família! Não posso quebrar meu voto, ainda mais para com uma irmã. A garota ficará sobre a minha responsabilidade.

— Como quiser, Aisling. Mas se eu descobrir que você a ajudou a fugir... — ameaçou o sacerdote, e ela enfrentou-o com o olhar.

— Ela será tratada com toda cortesia devida a uma sacerdotisa da Grande Mãe. Não posso interferir nos seus planos, mas a deusa sabe que não quero assisti-los. Levem-na para minha cabana.

O sacerdote parou, olhando-a como se tentasse descobrir seus pensamentos.

— Muito bem. Deixarei os prisioneiros aqui, com uma escolta, e garota pode ficar em sua cabana. Leve-os embora — ordenou a um dos rapazes, e quando a mulher fez menção de retirar-se, ele segurou-a pelo braço. — Não ouse me trair, Aisling.

Ela soltou-se, com bastante vigor para uma mulher de tanta idade.

— Não tenho nenhum Senhor, apenas a Deusa, Conary, e só ajo em nome dela. Mas lhe aviso: você está cometendo um erro.

Ela o deixou, sem mais uma palavra, e ele ignorou-a completamente. Sacerdotisa ou não, era apenas uma mulher, e ele sabia que seus deuses o apoiariam.


	7. Escapando do Passado

**Capítulo 6 – Escapando do Passado**

Draco nunca tinha estado em um lugar cujo silêncio pudesse ser tão profundo – quase palpável – mais um pouco ele estaria ouvindo a própria grama crescer. Nem mesmo a aproximação eventual de um guarda era capaz de quebrar a monotonia; eram tão silenciosos quanto gatos e pouco interessados em entrar para lidar com o prisioneiro, que além de fechado na cabana estava firmemente amarrado na raiz da árvore que ocupava o centro desta.

Já tinha desistido de conseguir fugir e começava a temer a morte que se aproximava quando a porta foi aberta, ao que ele respondeu com um grito. O rosto de Aisling era severo, claramente reprovando a reação, mas seus olhos brilhavam com uma certa jovialidade.

— Senhora! — ele exclamou, ainda assustado.

— Eu posso te ajudar, mas antes de mais nada, quero saber a verdade! — falou, firme. — Você não é um aprendiz de sacerdote e vocês não moram perto do mar. Vocês estão completamente fora de onde vieram.

Os dois se olharam por um segundo; a velha desafiando-o e ele espantado além das palavras.

— Como a senhora pode saber?

— A visão ainda não me abandonou totalmente, meu filho. Conte-me a verdade, e eu irei te ajudar.

— Eu nem mesmo saberia por onde começar, mas se a senhora realmente quisesse me ajudar, o faria sem exigir nada em troca!

Ela sorriu para ele, achando graça no comportamento do rapaz.

— Você é mimado demais para se passar por um aprendiz de druida. De onde vocês vieram?

— Eu nasci e cresci nessa ilha — respondeu obstinadamente. Achou que se respondesse a verdade, seria morto imediatamente, ou coisa pior.

— Talvez a pergunta certa seja de _quando_ vocês vem.

A resposta foi um silêncio chocado da parte do rapaz, e a velha senhora sorriu sabiamente.

— Sei o que elas fazer, meu filho, essas pedras.

— Como a senhora...?

Ela sorriu, o cansaço transparecendo, e cortou o rapaz.

— Apenas me responda.

— Do futuro... Muito distante. O tempo de centenas de vidas suas... milhares!

A mulher balançou a cabeça, séria, em concordância.

— E foram tocados pelas pedras?

— Não nós viemos em uma... Caixa...? Que pode viajar no tempo.

— E o Doctor? O que ele é? É realmente um feiticeiro, um curandeiro?

O rapaz moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro sem comprometer-se.

— Ele vem de outro planeta, nasceu em outro lugar. A caixa é dele, e ...

A velha colocou a mão no peito por um instante e se apoiou na árvore.

— A senhora está bem?

— Aisiling, venha aqui — pediu, a voz quebrada.

Ele ficou confuso por um instante, mas uma garotinha, com não mais que sete anos, entrou na cabana, supreendendo-o.

— Corte as cordas que estão prendendo o rapaz — a velha disse com suavidade. — Você deve levá-lo por fora das cabanas até onde Ginevra está, querida.

A menina era rápida, e quando teve seus braços soltos, Draco soltou um suspiro de alívio. Virou-se quase imediatamente para a velha sacerdotisa, que continuava a se apoiar na árvore maciça.

— A senhora vai... Fazer o que?

— Estou velha demais para correrias, rapaz. A pequena Aisling vai levá-lo até sua amiga, e de lá vocês podem tentar descobrir como salvar o Doctor.

Ela colocou as mãos marcadas pelos anos sobre a cabeça da criança, sua pele queimada e envelhecida contrastando com o brilho dos cabelos dourados, e abençoou-a.

— Leve-os até o tempo dos mortos. Tome cuidado para não se machucar, e se cair e estiver longe deles, vá para o lugar onde os salgueiros fazem um caramanchão no rio e fique lá. Alguém irá até lá o mais rápido possível, certo, querida?

A garotinha acenou em silêncio, e Draco achou aquelas instruções um tanto estranhas, mas não iria questionar a velha, ainda mais quando ela parecia não se sentir muito bem. A menina puxou sua manga, falando em uma voz fina porém firme:

— Por aqui... E fique em silêncio.

E o loiro a seguiu para dentro do crepúsculo sem dizer uma única palavra.

* * *

Seus braços não tinham sido amarrados, e não tinha sido confinada no escuro — a mentira a respeito de suas identidade tinha posto-a sob a proteção da sacerdotisa e a influência de Aisling na tribo eram tão grande que tinha sido confortavelmente alojada em uma espécie de sub-cabana, cuja saída dava para dentro do salão das mulheres.

As garotas que lá se encontravam — em isolamento por causa de seu 'ciclo lunar' e sem poder acompanhar os excitantes acontecimentos lá fora — contaram-lhe que o cômodo costumava ser usado para iniciações femininas e isolamentos pré-nupciais; e não costumava ter tantos confortos. Tinham lhe deixado com uma pequena fogueira para aquecer a si e ao local, comida e água frescas estavam à sua disposição, suas guardas eram as próprias mulheres confinadas, gentis e dispostas a conversar com a estrangeira. A principio, sequer tinham levado-a para o cômodo separado, deixando-a ficar entre elas e contando-lhe mais sobre como viviam — mas sua tentativa de fuga tinha acabado com grande parte da boa vontade, e fora obrigada a se recolher em seu canto, enquanto elas continuavam a conversar entre si.

O murmúrio suave das vozes femininas falando e cantando enquanto teciam a embalou, levando-a lentamente a mergulhar em um sono suave dentro da cabana escura e aquecida. Nem mesmo sonhou, pois estava cansada demais até mesmo para isso, entre corridas e a montanha russa emocional que tinha sido seu dia desde que encontrara o Doctor — tão intensa que sequer parecia que tudo acontecera em um único dia.

Foi uma rajada de ar úmido que a acordou, mas inicialmente não entendeu o que acontecera. O fogo tinha apagado e tudo estava escuro, foram alguns segundos antes que conseguisse ver algo: o rosto de Draco, os cabelos claros emoldurando-o, e os braços do rapaz estavam dos lados do corpo da garota, que pensou em gritar, mas ele foi mais rápido e tampou sua boca.

— Não faça barulho — avisou, sussurrando em seu ouvido, e a ajudou a se levantar, destampando a boca da garota. — Vamos, devagar, e silêncio.

— Como...

— Shh — ele avisou novamente, irritado.

Viu que o rapaz se abaixava próximo a parede de cabana, mas estava escuro demais para conseguir distinguir bem o que ele fazia. Demorou alguns minutos para que ele virasse, e Ginny se sentia assustada e tensa.

— Vem — ele murmurou, esticando o braço na direção dela, dentro do que parecia ser um buraco.

Cogitou a hipótese de estar sonhando, não fazia sentido algum o sempre arrogante e maldoso Draco estar ajudando-a a escapar. Segurou a mão dele, meio em dúvida, mas ele estava tenso e impaciente, e a puxou. A ruiva caiu dentro do buraco, que era claramente pequeno demais para os dois ficarem de pé confortavelmente, mas o loiro já estava abaixado.

— Me siga — avisou, ainda falando em um tom abafado, e abaixou-se novamente, entrando no que parecia o começo de um túnel.

O espaço era pequeno, e ela precisou esperar algum tempo antes de conseguir abaixar e engatinhar atrás dele. Não por muito tempo: o 'túnel' não deveria ter mais do que dois passos, e servia apenas para passar por baixo da parede, que não era fincada profundamente ao chão. Era abafado e desconfortável, meio claustrofóbico, e Ginny imaginou que a única coisa que poderia ser pior do que aquilo eram corredores subterrâneos cheios de passagens de água e ecos de pedra.

Não que ela jamais tivesse estado em algum lugar daqueles, mas sentia um temor além do que saberia explicar.

Do lado de fora, Draco a esperava, e o sol ainda não tinha se posto, embora estivesse cada vez mais perto. Uma garotinha estava ao lado dele, séria e concentrada, olhando a jovem estranha sair de dentro do buraco como se aquilo fosse absolutamente esperada.

— Mas como...?

— Essa é a pequena Aisling — ele falou, meio arfante. Não estava habituado a aventuras como aquela. — A velha Aisling me soltou e me mandou com ela. Precisamos ir. O Doctor está em perigo.

— Mas como... Por que...? — começou a argumentar, mas o loiro a cortou irritado.

— Escuta aqui, eu não sei se sua cabeça é tão enferrujada quanto parece, mas eu não quero viver na Idade da Pedra, entendeu, Weasley? Vamos logo, antes que aquelas pedras peguem o Doctor e ai sim nós estaremos completamente fodidos.

— E como você pretende chegar até lá se não sabe onde é? — replicou, irritada, a voz se levantando sem que reparasse.

— É ai que eu entro — respondeu a garota, interrompendo antes que a briga saísse de controle. O rosto de ambos estava corado de raiva, mas ela não se incomodou. — Vamos andando agora, antes que todo mundo que ficou note que vocês soltos.

Aisling era pequena, mas era também uma menina criada na natureza. Era rápida e silenciosa, e seus passos corridos mantinham Ginny andando rápido com suas pernas curtas, e Draco em um ritmo constante.

— Quanto tempo vai demorar? — perguntou ele, tenso, olhando para os lados. Parecia a ele que a floresta toda estava cheia de sons.

— Não chegaremos antes do sol se pôr — respondeu a garota, e eles puderam notar que ela também temia o que poderia acontecer. — eu sei onde podemos achar madeira boa, mas sem uma pedra para fazer fogo...

— Se ao menos tivéssemos nossas coisas... — reclamou a ruiva.

— Nós temos — replicou o rapaz. — Ela me entregou nossos celulares e aquela _coisa_ que o Doctor usa antes de irmos te buscar.

— Melhor nos apressarmos — falou a menina, e sem mais nada, saiu correndo no meio das árvores, sendo seguida pela outra imediatamente.

— Eu _odeio_ isso — resmungou o loiro para si mesmo antes de segui-las.

* * *

— Nós estamos reunidos aqui — anunciou Conary, solene — para honrar nossos deuses!

O velho tinha os braços abertos e erguidos, levantando alto seu cajado que proclamava sua posição como Sacerdote da Aldeia. A platéia o observava fascinada, sorvendo cada suspiro de seu discurso como se fosse a mais maravilhosa das bebidas.

— Erroneamente, nós lutamos contra eles, e duvidamos de seu poder! Nós os esquecemos de nossas obrigações, e negligenciamos o serviço divino, em nome de coisas que não tem valor! Fomos punidos, sim, e justamente! Falhamos em nossos deveres, e ainda pior! Convidamos um estrangeiro para combatê-los!

Conary apontou com o bastão para o prisioneiro, que fora amarrado à pedra do altar, e os aldeões fizeram um distinto som de desgosto. Amordaçado – pois o sacerdote percebera o perigo de suas palavras - e bem preso, não havia muito que o Doctor pudesse fazer a não ser esperar que alguma sorte de coisa improvável acontecesse. Ele gostava do improvável, sempre vivera sua vida dependendo dele.

— Nossos deuses são fortes. Nossos deuses são poderosos. Nossos deuses são os doadores da verdadeira magia! Nós devemos agradar nossos deuses! E o que mais os agradaria do que entregarmos a eles um infiel?

A multidão rugiu em aprovação, e o velho sorriu, quase benevolente.

— Para provar que acreditamos em sua magia, não vamos assassinar este _impostor_. Deixemos que o servidor de falsos deuses fique amarrado aqui, e amanhã, vocês verão, ele terá desparecido e uma pedra estará em seu lugar, pois esta é a magia de nossos deuses! E, com eles ao nosso lado, nossos inimigos se tornarão pedras, e como pedras serão espatifados!

— AEEEEEEE — gritou o grupo, e dois auxiliares acenderam os archotes que iluminavam o local enquanto o sol ainda se punha.

— Pelo Sol e pela Água, pelo Ar e pelo Fogo, nós consagramos esse homem como um divino sacrifício! — berrou o sacerdote, aspergindo coisas sobre o alienígena. — E que seja feita a justiça divina!

— AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

O velho sorriu.

O Doctor estava tão morto quanto um homem poderia estar.

* * *

Na floresta já escura, Draco, Ginny e Aisling corriam a toda velocidade em direção ao Monumento, torcendo para chegarem a tempo, e para não serem pegos no caminho.

Os aldeões voltaram-se novamente em direção a aldeia, cantando para honrar seus deuses.

Sozinho altar mal iluminado, o Doctor tentava se soltar, e podia ouvir as pedras começando a se mexer, de fora do círculo, vindo em sua direção.

O tempo era curto.


	8. A Dança dos Gigantes

**Capítulo 7 – A Dança dos Gigantes**

O som de passos distraiu o Doctor de sua tentativa de soltar as cordas, e quando ele tentou levantar a cabeça, viu Conary voltando, sozinho, em sua direção. Ele levava uma tocha em suas mãos, e sorria maleficamente.

— Achei que o plano fosse me deixar a mercê dos seus Deuses? Qual o problema? Duvida da capacidade deles?

— Nem por um instante — respondeu o sacerdote, arreganhando a boca de forma a mostrar os dentes. — Mas se teve algo que aprendi com eles foi que nunca deve ser deixar um homem inteligente acordado para implorar clemência.

— Ah, então teme que eles pudessem me perdoar? Eu já te falei, Conary, não são deuses!

— Deuses ou demônios, Doctor, se o que você disse é verdade, eles logo nos livrarão de você.

O Doctor teve a breve visão de um pedaço de madeira, e logo tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

— Shh! — anunciou a menina, parando. Ela ouviu atentamente, e os sons da procissão voltando à aldeia se fizeram ouvir. — Não temos muito tempo. Antes de eles chegarem alguém há de ter percebido sua falta, e vindo ao encontro deles.

— Mas o sol já praticamente se pôs. E no escuro... Podemos não chegar a tempo.

A garotinha olhou para a ruiva, e seu olhar era firme e duro.

— Eu sei disso. Mas precisamos esperar ou viraremos todos prisioneiros. Não foi para isso que Aisling me mandou aqui.

Draco olhou para as duas, quase achando graça, embora não houvesse nada de engraçado na situação. Era desesperadora.

— Não podemos dar a volta? — perguntou, tentando disfarçar a tensão. — Ou uma de vocês poderia subir na árvore e tentar ver de onde estão vindo? Você tem seis irmãos, Weasley, não passou a infância subindo em árvores?

— E você não, não é? Por quê? Mamãe não deixava você ficar sujinho? — respondeu, debochando, mas sem fazer nenhum movimento para ajudar.

— Estão quase na nossa altura, vindo pela trilha principal — soou a voz da garota, desaparecida entre as árvores. — Vamos seguir por dentro da floresta até passarmos deles. E rápido! O sol vai morrer em só mais alguns minutos!

Os dois se entreolharam, meio em pânico, e a menina pulou entre eles, ágil como um gato.

— Por aqui! — chamou, e começou a correr, sendo seguida pela ruiva. Draco apenas andava, suas pernas mais longas o dando a vantagem de não precisar correr.

— Não podemos ir mais rápido? — perguntou, e a menina acelerou.

— ÓTIMO, e como você acha que eu vou seguir? — respondeu Ginny, cheia de raiva.

— Calados! — ordenou a menininha, e os dois ficaram em silêncio. — Temos que ser como sombras. Como formas da floresta. Para que ninguém nos procure.

E em completo silêncio, continuaram a correr, o som das folhas partidos abafados pela música que se aproximava.

* * *

A grama vermelha brilhava sob o sol, e ele estava debruçado sobre os livros, tentando decifrar a escrita misteriosa com ajuda de um dicionário. O menino mais novo, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, tentava apressá-lo.

— Vamos logo! Se meu pai descobre que eu tirei isso de casa...

— Não é tão fácil assim — respondeu, irritado. — Estamos falando de Alto Gallifreiano, cada símbolo, cada sílaba, tem centenas de conotações...

— Eu sei, eu sei — apazigou o outro. — Mas você também sabe que ele detesta que eu tire os livros dele, ainda mais um tão raro quanto _este_.

— Não tem imagens — ele falou, suavemente. — É curioso, são tantos avisos, mas nenhuma...

— Apenas tente decifrar e deixe a conversa para depois — cortou o outro, apressado.

Ele sempre fora apressado, querendo a ação, não o pensamento. Mas isso tinha sido há tanto tempo, e eles estavam perdidos, então como agora ele poderia estar revivendo tudo isso? Nem mesmo os anjos poderiam levá-lo para Gallifrey agora. Sentiu sua testa franzir, e viu o olhar glorioso do menino que se tornaria, um dia, seu pior inimigo.

— Então?

— Está atrás de você — ele falou, em um sussurro.

— O que?

— Quer dizer... _Está atrás de você_. — continuou, assustado. Os dois olharam em volta. — Isso é...

— Assustador — completou o outro, fechando o livro. — Meu pai tinha razão, não devíamos procurar sobre essas coisas.

— Você acha que podem chegar até aqui? E se chegaram, como pudemos...?

— Pare de falar nisso — respondeu o outro garoto, irritado. — Não quero mais saber sobre Assassino Solitários, Anjos Chorões ou qualquer outra coisa. De que adianta? Eles são...

— Invencíveis — ofereceu, com um arrepio.

— Ou pior. Ou talvez só histórias para assustar crianças.

— Espero que sim — falou, suspirando. — Honestamente espero que sim, pois não vejo como alguém poderia livrar-se deles. Transformando-se em pedra quando observados, movendo-se mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa com uma mera piscadela... Todos os pesadelos juntos.

O outro garoto levantou os dois livros, e colocou-o entre seus braços, os raios de sol tingindo seu cabelo de dourado.

— Eu vou te acordar dele, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

* * *

Os três entraram no monumento, e Draco e Ginny pararam, espantados.

— Mas é Stonehenge! — ele disse, assustado. — Bem do lado de casa.

— Bem menor do que me lembro, também — ela respondeu. — Onde está o resto dele?

Os dois chegaram à pedra no meio do circulo toscamente feito de pedras e madeira misturados, e acharam o Doctor desmaiado. Um roxo parecia estar no meio de sua testa, mas era difícil ver. Praticamente não havia mais nenhuma luz, e a situação não parava de piorar.

— Faça alguma luz! — falou o loiro, irritado.

— Com o quê? — perguntou a garota, igualmente irritada. — Não tem nada por aqui que...

— Pedras e madeira, Weasley, será tão difícil assim?

— Eu te ajudo — falou a menina, pegando-a pela mão. — Rápido. Tem algo se movendo no escuro.

O alienígena murmurava, claramente em um sono agitado, e o loiro colocou as mãos sobre ele, sem saber o que fazer.

— Todos... pesadelos... — ele murmurou, em seu sono. Ginny gritou do outro lado do círculo:

— Estão vindo em nossa direção! — E o loiro disse, cheio de raiva.

— Eu vou te acordar dele nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Com um tapa bem desferido no rosto, o homem começou a piscar confuso.

— Mas o que...?

— Eles estão vindo! — gritou a garotinha, enquanto Ginny tentava em vão fazer com que uma das madeiras pegasse fogo, mas ela já estava velha e semi-apodrecida.

O homem tentou se mexer, mas percebeu que estava preso.

— Fique quieto! Deixe eu te soltar! — reclamou o loiro, cada vez mais perto de uma explosão de irritação.

Mas assim que as cordas caíram, a luz de tochas bem feitas iluminou todo o círculo. Dois guardas empunhavam lanças, e estavam na entrada, ao sul, olhando para eles.

Todos permaneceram paralisados por um segundo, temerosos do que viria a seguir. Quando a luz atingiu o local, viram que várias colunas de pedra maciça tinham surgido em volta do monumento. Certamente se entrassem em um conflito com os guardas, acabariam sendo pegos.

* * *

— Ajudem a garota, não fiquem só aí parados — ralhou a voz firme de Aisling. — Vamos precisar de mais tochas.

— Você! — falou Draco, espantado, e a velha sorriu. — Mas e... Conary?

— Morto — ela respondeu, simplesmente. — E não da melhor maneira, suponho. Encontramos ele com um pedregulho em cima mais abaixo na estrada. Deve estar aqui logo — e, pouco depois, puderam ver mais uma coluna, um tanto distante, mas claramente ao sul do santuário.

— Senhora! — reclamou um dos homens. — Ela está destruindo nossos postes...

— Não importa — respondeu, ríspida. — Só acendam uma tocha para cada um.

Rapidamente o fogo ardia na madeira, alimentada pelo fogo já forte, e Ginny correu, entregando uma tocha ao Doctor, que tinha acabado de se levantar da pedra sacrifical.

— E agora, o que nós fazemos? Como vamos impedi-los? Estamos cercados! — A voz dela estava claramente em pânico. A cada virada de cabeça, via mais e mais colunas aproximando-se deles.

— Anjos que não são Anjos e não têm olhos para cobrir, anjos que são anjos mas não sabem quando estão sendo observados de verdade. Anjos que estão em um cemitério...

— Stonehenge — corrigiu Draco, chegando com sua tocha. — Ainda não tem quase nada aqui, mas eu te garanto, é Stonehenge.

O homem deu um tapa forte na cabeça.

— Mas é _claro_! Stonehenge! Como eu estou _burro_!

— Onde está Aisling? — perguntou Ginny, nervosa, procurando a menina com os olhos.

— Ela se foi — respondeu a velha sacerdotisa, com calma. — Não se preocupe com isso agora. O que nós vamos fazer, Doctor?

— Nós estamos em Stonehenge — respondeu ele, com um sorriso contagiante. Mas não tem nenhuma _pedra_. E você sabe por que, Ginny?

— Faz diferença agora?

— Porque as Pedras estão vindo para cá agora — respondeu Draco, perspicaz.

— Muito bom, Draco, você é brilhante. E qual o outro nome Stonehenge...?

— A dança dos gigantes? — perguntou a garota, sem entender. — E o que diferença isso faz? Como vamos nos livrar desses anjos ou seja lá o que forem?

— Muito simples, Ginny. Muito simples mesmo. — Ele olhou para os dois e sorriu novamente antes de responder. — Nós dançamos.

— Dançamos? — O loiro perguntou, exasperado.

— Uma grande e bela roda com nossos amigos aqui — ele falou, dando um tapa no braço de um dos guardas. — E então...

— Elas ficarão em circulo — respondeu o rapaz, devagar.

— E nunca mais vão se mexer! — completou o homem, satisfeito. — Porque, você sabe, eles são solitários. Nunca podem se ver, não diretamente.

— Espero que você esteja certo — falou o rapaz, cheio de dúvidas. — Ou nós estaremos seriamente ferrados.

E eles dançaram. Em uma roda, de costas uns para os outros, enquanto Aisling cantarolava e eles dançavam. E as luzes que surgiam e tornavam a aparecer atraíram as pedras em volta como mariposas. Eles sentiam o cheiro deles como se fosse carne fresca, e seguiam, apenas para encontrarem um anel, fechado, dentro do qual humanos os olhavam sem parar, dançando initerruptamente, cantando e chamando-os para a prisão.

Eterna.

* * *

Já estava amanhecendo quando eles pararam, exaustos, mas o Doctor ainda tinha animação em seu rosto.

— Eu não acredito. Nós fizemos isso! Stonehenge! Não é surpresa nenhuma que tenha sempre sido um mistério como...

A velha sacerdotisa se apoiou na pedra do centro. Era claro que o esforço tinha sido demais para seu velho coração.

— Não, não, não faça isso — pediu o alienígena, amparando-a. — Fique, Aisling, a vila vai precisar de você agora. Alguém tem que explicar para eles o que aconteceu.

— Certas coisas, Doctor, devem permanecer para sempre um mistério — Ela falou, cansada. — E alguém tem que ficar para vigiar toda essa gente... Seja lá o que eles forem.

— Não é preciso... Eles não vão voltar a viver, não agora... Terão definhado completamente até que alguém resolva movê-los, eu prometo...

A mulher velha riu, e seu riso de misturou com uma tosse fraca, prenunciando a morte.

— Tudo tem seu tempo, Senhor do Tempo — respondeu, quase firme. — E o meu já passou. Eu cumpri meu dever.

— Não precisa ser assim — ele tentou argumentar, mas Draco o interrompeu.

— Você me disse que já estava muito velha para correrias, e que não viria pessoalmente até aqui... Como soube... Por que...?

A velha riu, novamente, e o Doctor teve que deixá-la se abaixar e deitar sobre a pedra que tinha sido sua cela.

— Porque eu já sabia que viria depois — ela disse, ainda sorrindo para os estrangeiros. Os dois guardas permaneciam estáticos, observando tudo com consternação.

— Como você poderia... — começou o alienígena, mas então ele parou. — Aisling... Você disse que Aisling tinha sumido, à noite — falou, olhando para Ginny.

— A garotinha que nos trouxe aqui — ela começou, sua cabeça tentando compreender o que acontecera. — O nome dela era...

— Aisling — respondeu a velha, ainda sorrindo. — Não sou mesmo uma garota muito esperta?

Os olhos do Doctor se arregalaram, compreendendo tudo que tinha acontecido.

— Logo os homens de outra tribo a encontrarão, no caramanchão perto à água, e ela será reclamada pela sacerdotisa de lá como sua aprendiz. Só depois de muitos anos é que eu voltei, eu podia sentir... Que estava chegando o momento.

Ela tossiu novamente, e os olhos dele brilhavam de emoção.

— Você, então, foi o que fez a TARDIS vir até aqui.

— A deusa cuidou de mim — ela respondeu. — E este era um santuário à mãe terra, mas o mundo está mudando. Esses pilares... Eles serão um monumento à força do sol e das estrelas... Meu tempo acabou, Doctor. Eu devo retornar a ela, agora, a última oferenda antes que tudo mude.

O homem balançou a cabeça, sem querer concordar.

— Não. Você pode viver mais ainda, você pode impedir isso, pode explicar a verdade a todos e...

— Você nunca se sentiu... Cansado? — ela perguntou, respirando fracamente. — Eu não poderia lutar contra essa mudança, mesmo que quisesse... O mundo vai continuar pressionando, e a guerra vai se tornar gloriosa, enquanto nós ficaremos cada vez mais fracas. Eu estou cansada de lutar por esse mundo em que vivi. Só deixe-me ir agora, deixe-me retornar a ela, como tudo ao fim.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, levemente. O Doctor continuava a segurar sua mão, e sentia que ela ainda respirava, ainda que estivesse quieta.

— Tudo deve voltar ao pó — ela falou, suavemente. — Todas as coisas. Tudo morre... Sua canção vai terminando. — Aisling abriu os olhos novamente, encarando o homem e respirando fundo. — Faça dela a melhor de todas.

E sem mais uma palavra, ela se foi.

Ginny tinha lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, e Draco tinha fechado as mãos firmemente para se impedir de qualquer outra demonstração de emoção. Os olhos do Doctor pareceram firmemente vazios, como se contemplasse um abismo.

— Ela se foi — ele falou, suavemente.

— É como ela gostaria que fosse — respondeu o guarda, firme. — Nós cuidaremos para que o funeral seja realizado com as devidas honras. Ela será enterrada aqui...

— A última oferenda, é — ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Vou deixar isso a encargo de vocês — continuou, antes de virar para os dois acompanhantes. — De volta para a TARDIS. Eu tenho passageiros que precisam ir para casa.

E sem mais uma palavra, ele saiu, acompanhado pelos dois humanos, ainda impactados por toda essa aventura.

* * *

— Eu não esperava... Que você fosse... — a voz dela calou, meio sem jeito.

— Se eu deixasse-o para morrer, como voltaria para casa? — perguntou, descartando.

A ruiva deu os ombros, sem querer pressionar e sabendo que o próprio rapaz estava intimidado com o ato de coragem. Não era muito o tipo dele, e ela sabia.

— Esse lugar é imenso — ela falou, para ninguém. — Eu suponho que tenha um banheiro? Eu realmente preciso de um banho.

— Segunda à esquerda, terceira à direita, suba a escada, passe pela dispensa, é a quinta porta à direita, de frente para o guarda-roupa. Pode escolher o que quiser — falou o homem, enquanto mexia na fiação da TARDIS.

A garota arregalou os olhos, mas saiu andando na direção indicada. A sala de comando ficou em um silêncio tenso por alguns minutos, exceto pelo barulho do alienígena mexendo em alguma coisa que Draco não saberia dizer o que é.

— Você tem certeza de que quer ir para casa? — perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

O loiro encostou-se à grade, segurando-se com as mãos, os ombros tensos.

— Você acha que não?

O homem o olhou por trás dos óculos de armação preta.

— Acordar, ir trabalhar, comer peixe com fritas e assistir televisão? Depois _disso_? Pode não ser tão fácil quanto parece.

— Certamente é bem mais seguro — disse, embora não parecesse particularmente convencido.

Os dois se olharam por um instante, e o Senhor do Tempo sorriu.

— Mas foi divertido, não?

A expressão era contagiante e Draco não pode evitar sorrir também, tirando os braços da grade dourada.

— Sim — eles riram, e o rapaz ficou novamente sério. — Ela não confia em mim, e tem razão, eu sou um covarde. Talvez você não devesse confiar também.

O outro o avaliou por alguns instantes.

— Talvez não, mas eu não sou conhecido pela prudência. — O sorriso foi rápido, e morreu para dar lugar a uma expressão pensativa e melancólica em um nível que não podia ser entendido pelo humano. — Você me lembra de um amigo que eu tive. Bem, inimigo. Bem, amigo.

A expressão confusa, com a sobrancelha arqueada fez o homem mais velho parar de falar.

— Meu amigo mais antigo e meu maior inimigo.

O rapaz riu, sem achar graça.

— Eu diria o mesmo sobre você. Exceto por toda a coisa alienígena.

Os dois riram, e o silêncio tornou a tomar conta do lugar, mas desta vez era confortável e não cheio de palavras não ditas.

— Então. Para onde, agora? — Ele falou com um sorriso, e Draco riu, aproximando-se do grande painel de controle.

— Eu não sei... Essa coisa não tem uma função de aleatoriedade ou coisa assim?

E, com um sorriso, o Doctor acionou os botões e o centro da nave começou a subir e descer, fazendo um som próprio, que ele jamais esqueceria.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, vai ter mais, mas não prometo nada. Todo o planejamento do resto está em andamento. Me encham de amor, queridas


	9. A Próxima Grande Aventura

**Capítulo 8 — A Próxima Grande Aventura**

Ginny Weasley voltou à sala de controles, com seus cabelos ainda molhados e tentando gritar por cima do som enlouquecido das máquinas funcionando.

— O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Usando os controles de aleatoriedades! — respondeu o alienígena, sorrindo para ela. — Segure-se.

A TARDIS voava pelo vortex temporal alucinadamente, balançando para todos os lados, e os cabelos desgrenhados de Ginny colavam em seu rosto e seu pescoço, enquanto Draco ria alto, claramente se divertindo mais do que em qualquer outra ocasião.

— Achei que fossemos levar ele para casa! — reclamou, ainda berrando.

— Nah, mudança de planos — anunciou o Doctor, sorrindo. — Quase lá!

— Lá AONDE? — perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

— Não faço idéia! — respondeu o homem, rindo. — Me dê o martelo! — falou para o loiro, que o entregou a ferramenta. Ele a usou para bater nos controles, e uma chuva de faíscas encheu o ambiente.

— Isso é _loucura_ — Ginny disse, rindo. — Você não sabe dirigir isso!

— Quem está sendo chato agora? — falou Draco, rindo também.

Com um barulho alto, a nave parou em seu destino. Os três se olharam sorrindo, e o homem começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

— Vamos lá! Novo mundo!

Mas a ruiva balançou a cabeça, horrorizada.

— Eu não vou sair _assim_. E vocês dois estão _imundos_.

— Por tudo que sabemos, podemos estar no meio de um lixão — falou o alienígena, sorrindo.

— Ou no meio de uma corte real, então, tratem de tomar um banho — e colocando as mãos na cintura, anunciou. — JÁ!

Os dois homens se entreolharam e saíram da cabine de controle, juntos.

— Meio mandona, não? — perguntou o Doctor.

— Você não tem idéia! — replicou o loiro. — E a cunhada dela é ainda pior...

— EI, EU ESTOU OUVINDO! — falou a ruiva, e os dois riram.

E, sozinha na sala de controle, ela riu também.

* * *

Draco voltou à sala de controle com uma calça social simples e uma camisa igualmente simples, ambas pretas, sem nenhum detalhe, exceto pela gola branca da camisa. Aquela imagem parecia muito familiar para Ginny, embora não soubesse dizer exatamente por quê. Era como se as roupas dissessem muito sobre a personalidade arredia do rapaz.

Ele a encarou também, avaliando sua roupa. Ginny tinha pegado um vestido simples, rosa-chá, e o garoto sorriu com escarninho.

— Rosa é uma péssima cor para ruivas. Você está... Uma coisa só.

— Olha quem fala, senhor monocromático.

— Eu estou sendo clássico e é uma roupa ideal para qualquer lugar que estejamos. Já _você_ parece ter saído de algum daqueles seriados da década de sessenta, mas ninguém ama Ginny.

A garota olhou-o, arredia e irritada, e abriu a boca para responder.

— Céus, nem cinco minutos e vocês já estão brigando. Sério, vocês deveriam receber algum tipo de prêmio. Ou voltar para a pré-escola, eu ainda não sei bem qual é a melhor opção.

A ruiva cruzou os braços, irritada.

— Você devia tê-lo levado para casa.

— Agora, vamos, não seja egoísta, Ginny. Ele também merece um pouco de diversão. E a TARDIS tem espaço sobrando!

Weasley não respondeu, ainda emburrada, e Draco riu, descendo as escadas em direção à porta. Ele parou por um instante, em dúvida.

— Depois de vocês! — falou o alienígena, fazendo um gesto.

As portas da Tardis se abriram em uma praça semi-deserta. Uma igreja ocupava o centro do local, e algumas pessoas passavam para lá e para cá, sem prestarem atenção nos três. Havia algumas casas, todas muito comuns, embora pudessem ver no horizonte um alto prédio Hi-Tech, com linhas sinuosas que terminavam em um arranjo elegante.

— Ninguém está olhando para nós — falou o loiro, surpreso. — Estamos parados no meio de uma praça, mas _ninguém_ está achando estranho que tenha aparecido uma cabine de polícia no meio dela.

— A Tardis tem um filtro de percepção, vocês não conseguem vê-la. Quero dizer, conseguem vê-la, mas não prestar atenção nela. Humanos, vocês são um tanto burros.

O rapaz olhou para ele, prestes a se ofender, mas mudou de ideia e deu os ombros, como se concordasse.

— Mas... Onde estamos? — perguntou Ginny, ainda olhando em volta. — E... _Quando?_ As casas parecem antigas, mas aquele prédio _certamente_ não é do nosso tempo!

O alienígena consultou o relógio por um instante, balançou-o um pouco, e depois lambeu o dedo colocando-o para cima.

— Algum tempo depois do ano treze mil, uns vinte meses talvez? E pelo ar eu diria que estamos em algum lugar do Peru. Vocês vão _amar_ isso. É o Segundo Império Romano!

— Você está brincando! — falou o loiro, virando-se. — _Romano_?

— Ah, bem, nunca procurei saber bem como, mas eles reconquistaram o planeta. E não só a Terra, não, vocês já se espalharam por todas as galáxias em torno daqui, e é tudo controlado pelo Imperador em Roma. Ahh... É quase como nos velhos tempos, o senado, o conselho das matronas, a imensidão de pessoas e cultos...

Neste momento, a porta de uma das casas se abriu, e dois policiais saíram arrastando um homem para fora. Uma garotinha gritava, chamando seu pai de volta, mas os dois guardas não deram a menor atenção, a não ser ao empurrá-la novamente para dentro. Interrompendo sua frase, o Doctor saiu correndo em direção aos quatro humanos.

— Ei! Ei! Ei! — falou, com uma voz amigável. — O que está acontecendo? Tenho certeza que não há necessidade dessa violência.

Um dos guardas olhou para ele por um segundo antes de responder.

— Esse homem é perigoso, senhor, estou avisando, fique longe disto.

O homem, que devia ter por volta de uns quarenta anos e o rosto bem queimado de sol, chorava e nem mesmo tentava se libertar, enquanto guarda que não o segurava mantinha a pistola voltada diretamente para suas pernas. Ginny tinha corrido e aparava a menina, de uns sete anos, abraçando-a e tentando acalmá-la.

— Ele não me parece perigoso. Ao menos não é _ele_ quem está carregando uma arma! — disse, reprovando. — O que você fez, camarada?

— Ele é um herege — falou o guarda com a pistola, e cuspiu no chão. — Nada mais do que escória. É um perigo para ele mesmo e para os outros que pode infectar com suas idéias absurdas.

O Doctor olhou de um para o outro, antes de perguntar:

— E você é...?

— Padre Juan, senhor. E estou agindo com ordens expressas do Bispo de Caracas, então, não há com que se preocupar. Ele terá exatamente o que merece. Vamos lá.

Os dois saíram, carregando o prisioneiro, e o Doctor apenas olhou para ambos por um instante antes de virar-se para Draco.

— Isso está errado — falou categórico.

— Padre Juan, hein? — perguntou Draco, sério. — Parece que a Igreja evoluiu desde a última vez que eu a vi.

— Você chama isso de evolução? — perguntou o homem, claramente irritado, e o loiro deu os ombros novamente.

— O que vamos fazer? — perguntou Ginny, ainda abraçada com a menininha que chorava.

— Nós vamos investigar — respondeu, firme, e agachando-se até ficar na altura da menina, ele falou. — Nós vamos resolver isso, você vai ver. Eu prometo que você vai voltar a ver seu pai.

A menina fungou, ainda assustada, mas encarou-o de volta.

— Confie em mim — disse o alienígena, ainda tentando tranqüilizá-la.

— Ele não vai voltar, senhor — ela falou baixinho. — Eles estavam certos. Ele _é_ um herege, e a única saída dele será a fogueira.

E, levantando-se, ela entrou na casa e fechou a porta na cara dos três.

— Fogueiras, heresias, e padres prendendo pessoas — falou Draco, com um sorriso torto e sem humor. — Acho que já sabemos como Roma dominou o mundo, Doctor. Não com o punho do homem, mas com o chicote de Deus.

O alienígena o olhou horrorizado por apenas alguns instantes, antes de fechar a boca e falar.

— Vamos. Tem muitas outras coisas que ainda precisamos descobrir.


End file.
